Guardian and Boss of Evil
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Once upon a time there was a sad story of a guardian and a boss. As the church bell rang, the life of the boss ended and there, left crying and kneeling beside the mountain of corpses was the one guardian, he treasured and gave his life for.
1. Guardian of Evil

**Author's note: **This is my first time making an 8027 song or poem fic. I read one that was so short but had so many reviews! I was lie O.O! Please listen to the song 'servant of evil' classical version by Len Kagamine. And try to read the lines while humming the tune of the song. I assure you it would be nice and touching and all that. This is a two-shot by the way! Even if it's a song fic I hope everyone likes it and doesn't judge it too soon.

If no one gets it, this is Yamamoto's point of view.

* * *

**Guardian of Evil**

You're the boss and I am your guardian  
We're two different people with different pasts and destinies  
I'm willing to become evil for you,  
If it means that I can protect you.

You were born into a world filled with fighting  
You could not smile easily and your hands were always stained by blood  
By the adults own decision  
They decided to let you carry a heavy burden

Even if everyone betrays you and turns their backs on you  
I will stay by your side and protect you  
Even at the cost of my own happiness  
I'll make sure you smile and just be yourself

You're the boss and I am your guardian  
Born with different purposes, we were brought together by fate  
I will gladly lay down my life  
If it means I can protect you

When I went out to visit an ally family  
I met a boy of green eyes  
He admired you so and only spoke highly of you  
He became my best friend

However, if because of that boy, my boss' life is endangered  
I would gladly unsheathe my sword and end his life  
For your protection to be ensured  
I would even kill a person I treated as a brother

But just why? Why do my tears keep falling?

You're the boss and I am your guardian  
We were born into two very different worlds  
But when I first saw your innocent and uncertain smile  
I've decided to become evil  
If it means I can protect you

Very soon this mansion will burn down  
At the hands of the people we once called 'comrades'  
If this is what they call 'justice for the abused'  
Then I will defy it with my bloodied hands

"Here, take my clothes and cover your face."  
"Wear them and start escaping."  
"I'll be fine, I'm your guardian after all."  
"I'll be the rain and wash away all of these people who cause you harm."

I am you're guardian and you've become a fugitive  
We are two people with different fates  
If they must call you evil  
Then I am too, for we share the same burden

Once upon a time,  
There was a savage and ruthless Family  
And the one who stood atop the mountain of corpses  
Was my cute and innocent boss

Even if people we once called comrades…  
…become your enemies  
I will always protect you  
And always pray for your happiness

Even if my hands will forever be stained with crimson  
And I will forever see red instead of the serenity of blue  
I will take on all this and become evil  
If it means that I could protect you

You're the boss and I'm your guardian  
We're a pitiable pair separated by our fates  
I'm willing to become evil for you  
If only so that I could protect you…

So why?

Why didn't you escape?

"Why did you come back for me, Tsuna?"


	2. Boss of Evil

**Author's note:** And here is the second chapter! I've decided to make a third chapter so that no one gets angry at me for ending it this way XD Don't forget to hit the review button on the end of this page! I'm not really good with song fics but I hope this is to your liking!

Please listen to the servant of evil- classical by Len Kagamine again while reading this!

Tsuna's Point of View this time :D

* * *

**Boss of Evil**

I am your boss and you are my guardian  
We're two different people with different futures ahead of us  
You're willing to become evil for me  
If it means that you could protect me

But I don't want that.

You were born into a world filled with hopes and dreams  
Everyone hoped for the best from you  
You're future was so bright and was like a faraway dream for me  
But you stayed behind and carried my burden

Even if everyone betrays me and turns their backs on me  
I know I'll be fine as long as you're there beside me  
Because you'll sacrifice your own happiness  
If it means that I could smile and be myself

I am your boss and you are my guardian  
We were brought up for different purposes  
But why do you lay down your life?  
Why do you want to protect me?

When you went out to visit an ally Family  
You met a boy with eyes of green  
You spoke highly of him and admired him  
You called him your best friend, but then what am I?

Because of that boy and my own selfishness  
My life became endangered  
And at my own convenience,  
You slayed the boy you once called your 'brother'

And to my own surprise, I saw tears fall from your once bright amber eyes.

I am your boss and you are my guardian  
I was born to a different world from you  
But for some reason, you came into this world,  
And you decided to become evil  
To protect me…

Very soon this mansion will burn down  
At the hands of the people we once called 'comrades'  
I know that you would do something that would tear you from my side  
I didn't want your hands to become even bloodier

"I've come back for you."  
"Even if you are my guardian, I am your boss."  
"This time I will protect you and be the sky that envelops all."  
"I've wanted to say this for a long time. Before it's too late, I…-"

You are my guardian and I am your boss  
We are two people who were never supposed to meet  
I don't care if they call me evil  
But please, don't think that you are too

Once upon a time  
there was a savage and ruthless Family  
And now, dying atop the mountain of corpses  
Was me, the one and only boss my guardian swore to protect

Even if people we once called 'comrades'…  
…betray and turn their backs on me  
I knew that I would be fine…  
Since you were there to protect me

Even if I was forever called evil and hated by people  
And I will forever see red instead of your warm amber eyes  
I realized I didn't care  
And that I wanted to protect you too

I am your boss and you are my guardian  
We are a pitiable pair who were never meant to be together  
You are willing to become evil for me  
And I am willing to die to protect you

I love you.

That's why I came back and died for you.

"I-I'm sorry Yamamoto…"

THUD!

"T-TSUNA! NO!"


	3. Guardian and Boss of Evil

**Author's note: **There was supposed to be only two chapters, but like I said to one reviewer before, I didn't want to be killed by the readers. Sorry if the ending is lame guys. I wasn't expecting to make a third chapter.

**In an unrelated note, **since there will be a Katekyo hitman Reborn X generation, then will there be a season of Katekyo hitman Reborn I generation? O.O

Also, who is the main character of Katekyo hitman **Reborn**? Is it Reborn? Because if it is then, after he trains Tsuna the anime will still continue but this time Reborn will be training a different heir. Or at least, that's the ending I can imagine for the anime. I mean, Reborn being reassigned to a different house or something… Thoughts?

ALSO, FAIRYTAIL IS HAVING A MOVIE (WHAT ABOUT KHR?) I mean, all popular movies have movies (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and now fairytail!) KHR is one of these popular animes! But still nothing D:

* * *

**Boss and Guardian of Evil**

He was the boss and he was the guardian  
Two lives brought together by fate  
To become evil, to die by the hand of another  
It was their own choices that led to their demise

They were born into the world, carrying other's expectations  
One was blessed, while the other cursed  
By the adult's own decisions,  
Their futures were predetermined

Even if the entire world wanted them to be separated  
It was the guardian's decision that brought them together  
One smile was all it took  
He pledged his loyalty and swore to protect his boss

He was the boss and he was the guardian  
They were an incompatible pair  
That's why one died  
Just to protect the one he loved

When they met, everything was much simpler  
By chance they saw each other  
From different sides of the gate that separated them  
They longed to be with one another

However, the boss did not wish to meet with him anymore  
He locked himself away in his room  
"It's better this way." Was what he said  
But why do his tears kept falling?

He was the boss and he was the guardian  
They were opposite people with different dreams,  
One smile was all it took to make him decide,  
He wanted to be with him, even if he had to be evil to do so

'I hope that this Family will end soon'  
The boss could hear the secret whispers of assassinations on his life  
But what could he do? No one was loyal to him, no one cared for him

"You're wrong."  
Amber eyes, so bright that it blinded him  
He couldn't believe it  
Why did _he_ come?

"I'm you're new guardian. Please take care of me from now on."

"What are you doing? Do you know what will happen if you join this Family?"

"I want to protect you. I don't care about anything else."

"You'll die in due time if you keep this up."

"So be it."

He was now the guardian and he was the boss  
They were a lamentable pair, both with hard paths ahead  
One just wanted to protect the other as much as he could  
While the other sincerely wished he didn't

Once upon a time there was a sad story of a guardian and a boss  
As the church bell rang, the life of the boss ended  
There, left crying and kneeling beside the mountain of corpses  
Was the one guardian, he treasured and gave his life for

I am your boss and you are my guardian  
_(You're the boss and I'm your guardian)  
_We are a pitiable pair who were never meant to be together  
_(We're a pitiable pair separated by our fates)  
_You are willing to become evil for me  
_(I'm willing to become evil for you)_  
And I am willing to die to protect you  
_(If only so that I could protect you…)_

He was the boss and he was the guardian  
They were different people who yearned for each other.  
However, because of fate, in the end they were separated  
And one died while uttering words of love to the other.

"If we could be reborn in our next life, then please, be with me again."

* * *

Hundreds of years later, in Namimori, Japan…

A young boy with black spiky hair was looking up at the sky with a blank expression.

"Oi baseball idiot what are you doing?" An angry voice suddenly sounded and the 'baseball idiot' looked down and met the green eyes of his best friend Gokudera Hayato.

"Ah, Gokudera. Sorry, were you saying something?" He laughed while the other cursed.

"Honestly, is your brain made of air or something?" The Italian scoffed. "We're gonna be late, you idiot Yamamoto. Now hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Gokudera started to walk away.

"Haha! Gomen!" Yamamoto said as he followed the other.

"You know, it's your entire fault if we won't be able to meet jyuudaime." Gokudera said as he huffed. They were already nearing the gates of their school, Namimori-chu.

"Who's jyuudaime?" Yamamoto asked as he blinked.

"He's that amazing person I told you about!" Gokudera said in exasperation as they ran inside the building of their school. "You know, the one who saved my life!"

"Oh him!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "Is he the one who's transferring today?"

"Yes he is!" Gokudera said in excitement. "He sent me a letter saying that he was coming to Japan to attend the same school as me."

Yamamoto laughed. "He didn't have to go all the way here just to go to school."

"Shut up." Gokudera growled as they approached the door to their classroom. "Don't insult jyuudaime's decision."

"I wasn't insulting it." Yamamoto said as they stopped in front of their classroom door. "By the way, what's this kid's name? I'm pretty sure it's not 'jyuudaime' right?"

"Of course not!" Gokudera said as he opened the door. "It's Sawada-"

"-Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet all of you." A brown-haired boy bowed to his new classmates. Gokudera and Yamamoto froze in where they were standing at the sight.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said cheerfully. The one named 'jyuudaime' looked up and he smiled uncertainly when he met Gokudera's excited. "Gokudera-kun, he-"

THUD!

Yamamoto's bag dropped to the ground as he stared wide-eyed at the person in front of him. Tsuna tore his gaze away from the Italian as he looked at Yamamoto. His own brown eyes widened and his petite figure shook.

"Y-Yama-"

"Tsuna!" The baseball idol rushed to the brunet's side and hugged him, surprising everyone in the classroom. Gokudera's jaw dropped at the sight.

"You're alive! You're really alive!" Yamamoto mumbled. He didn't know what he was saying but somehow his arms were locked around the brunet, not wanting to let go.

"Y-Ya…" Tsuna began to say and to his astonishment, tears began to form in his eyes. "Y-You're Y-Yamamoto…?"

The idol pulled away from the other and stared at those familiar brown eyes. His own head was filled with confusion at his own actions. "You know me…?"

Tears slid down Tsuna's eyes as he smiled uncertainly. It was the same smile that haunted Yamamoto's dreams. "I don't know. I don't even know why I'm crying."

Yamamoto raised tentative fingers and wiped away the other's tears. "I-I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Tsuna asked as he also wiped his tears.

"I d-don't know." Yamamoto said uncertainly, fearing that he may have lost his mind. What was he doing, hugging a complete stranger?

"I-I think, I'm happy to see you." Tsuna said uncertainly. He placed his arms around Yamamoto's neck and hugged the other. "Is that why I'm crying?"

Unknowingly, Yamamoto hugged back as well. "I-I'm happy to see you too…"

Not saying anymore, Tsuna just buried his face into Yamamoto's shoulder as the other held him close.

"Thank you for protecting me…" The brunet whispered. "Thank you for staying beside me again."

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said and his eyes shadowed. "Don't leave me ever again…."

_I love you._

**I love you.**

_He was the boss and he was the guardian  
They were different people who yearned for each other.  
And now they could be together,  
Even though they don't know each other._

* * *

**Author's note: **Yes, awkward ending XD Anyway, still hopes everyone likes it!


End file.
